


Harry der Held der Parodie

by RedRonja



Series: Geschichten Schnitzel [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Parodie
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRonja/pseuds/RedRonja
Summary: Harry Potters Leben quer durch alle Genres neugeschrieben. Hier ist wirklich alles vertreten - alle Klischees, alle Mary Sues. Ganz normale Mädchen und Jungs. Weihnachtsmänner die Strassenlichter klauen, alte Jungfern und Abenteuer mit Steinen. Die Dursleys eine heldenhafte Familie und Dödley Dursley der konstant versucht Kontakt aufzunehmen mit dem Hengst der die Welt besteigt...und natürlich geheimnisvolle Mädels mit dunklen Geheimnissen.
Series: Geschichten Schnitzel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089668





	Harry der Held der Parodie

Prolog - Am Anfang

Zitat eines müden Poeten:  
Am Anfang fängt anfänglich alles an, weil alles einen Anfang hat, und mit einem Anfang beginnt. Anfänglich beginnt, und anfänglich hat alles, einen Beginn. Nichts endet je wirklich, weil ständig irgendwo etwas anfängt. Und jetzt beweg dich, hau dich ins Abenteuer, ohne dich fängt es schliesslich nicht an!

Nachts im Ligusterweg. Die ebenmässige Strasse, mit Häusern für den gut verdienenden Mittelklassebürger, der sich sowohl Familienauto, Familie als auch ein standartgerechtes Dach über den Kopf leisten konnte, war ausreichend ausgeleuchtet mit dem elektrischen Licht der Stadtlaternen.  
Wer sich den ganzen Tag Zeit und Lust genommen hatte, hätte vielleicht bemerkt, das die Familie Dursley von einer Katze beobachtet wurde.  
Jetzt allerdings, schliefen die Einwohner der Strasse und bekamen daher nichts mit. Und das, obwohl gerade jetzt, alles ein wenig unterhaltsamer wurde.

Die Katze bekam Besuch vom Weihnachtsmann, der die Strassenbeleuchtung klaute. Eine Tatsache, was den Stolz der Strasse beleidigte, aber wenn kümmerte das schon. Und danach kam ein Motorradrowdy geflogen und überlieferte ein Paket mit lebendigen Inhalt. Die Katze transformierte zu einer alten Jungfer, um den uralten Herrn zu berichten, das die Adoptivfamilie des jungen Helden der magischen Welt, selber Helden waren.

Die heldenhafte, ganz normale Feministin Pretty Petunia Elusiante Anna Marie Sophie Dursley hatte, erst kürzlich einen ganz normalen Jungen zur Welt gebracht. Ihr war vorhergesagt worden, das ihr kleiner Wonneproppen, der Junge sein würde, der ernsthaft den Weltfrieden zum Wackeln bringen könnte, wenn er denn, den interdimensionalen Kontakt herstellen würde, mit seinem Cousin dem Hengst der die Welt besteigt. Vereinfacht hatte sie ihn König aller Welten Dödley Dursley genannt.

Ihr zur Seite stand, der ganz normale Held der Arbeitswelt, und Verbreiter von Erotischen Bohrmaschinen. Sein ganz normaler Name war Karotte Kartoffel Apfel Vernon von und zu Gemüsetee Dursley. Die Kraft, die er stets und ständig aufbrachte, um Montags aus dem Bett zu kommen, ging über 9000. Zum Glück half ihm seine Frisur beim aufstehen.

Ganz sicher hätten sie nichts gegen eine spontane Zwangsadoption eines ganz normal verwaisten Kriegswaisen, der zufällig mit ihnen verwandt war. Justin Damien Kevin Master of Desaster Harrison Harry Jameson Potter Black Malfoy war unglücklicherweise, durch eine unfaire Mischung von Unfall, Orgie, Mord und Kannabalismus in dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht, ein Waisenjunge geworden.  
Ein Held war er deswegen, weil durch dieses Ereignis auch der Feind des englischen magischen Empires hops gegangen war.

Eigentlich sollte jemand anders diese Heldentat begehen, aber das blieb ein dunkles, finsteres, düsteres, geheim gehaltenes, Geheimnis.


End file.
